


Big Bad Wolf

by BunnyFair



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cliche, F/M, Little Red Riding Hood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 17:25:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: set during CP9 infiltration of Galley-La, Jabra plays a game with his girlfriend





	Big Bad Wolf

The young woman followed the path and softly hummed a tune, holding a basket in her hands. She glanced around as a large shadow moved around her and giggled softly, biting her lip. She smiled and continued her humming, her bare feet padding along the path as she followed it to the dark corner of the room.

Bright eyes followed her as the shadow stalked her through the trees, taking in her appearance. The short black and red ruffled skirt bounced around her legs as she walked and the short red cape swished behind her. A red and black corset was snugly tied around her torso over a plain white tank top.

She smiled at the lit candles and sat the basket on the table, unpacking it. She hummed softly as a large shadow crept up behind her and shuddered when a claw traced along the back of her neck. She sucked in a breath and lightly bit her lip when the claw slid the cape aside before sliding along the corset ribbons.

She shifted slightly and squeaked when a long, wet tongue dragged along her neck, yelling, "Dammit Jabra! No licking!"

Jabra laughed and transformed back into his normal self, plopping down beside her. "That's not what you said last night. Or the night before that. Oh and let's not forget the night before that one where you - "

She poked his chest and squeaked, "Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up!"

He fell back and laughed loudly, holding his sides. She rolled her eyes and shoved a strawberry in his mouth. He blinked at the sudden intrusion and chewed it, humming softly. He nodded slowly and swallowed, licking his lips.

"That's pretty good."

She nodded firmly and bit one in half, juice dribbling down her chin which she quickly wiped away with a napkin. "They're fresh and in season, of course they're delicious."

He grinned and moved to rest his head in her lap, grinning up at her. "Mind feeding me, little red?"

She rolled her eyes and smiled, picking up a fresh strawberry from its' plate. "You're the one who insists on me dressing like this."

He grinned widely and simply commented, "Never heard you complain before."

She hummed and offered him another strawberry, which he happily bit into. "I do like dressing up."

He smirked and licked his lips. "I know you do. I know you also love our little stalking game too."

She turned pink and rolled her eyes, staying quiet as he grinned at her. She ate another strawberry and picked up the bowl of whipped cream, resting it on his bare chest. He twitched at the cold bowl and she lightly smirked, dipping her strawberry into the whipped cream.

He loosely hugged her waist and lightly pouted at her. "Aw, I'm only teasing, doll. Gonna share that with me?"

She hummed and dipped a strawberry in the whipped cream, holding it up teasingly out of reach of his mouth. "I dunno, gonna stop teasing me?"

He grinned wildly and squeezed her hip. "Never, you like it anyway. I can smell it."

She flushed and shoved the strawberry in his mouth, ignoring his loud laugh. She rolled her eyes and ate a strawberry, blinking in surprise when he leaned up to lick the juice off her chin. He smirked widely and set the bowl aside, leaning up to kiss her deeply.

She hummed softly as she kissed him back and leaned back as he sat up, pushing her to lay back. He pressed his forearms against the soft floor below her and lightly smirked when he pulled away, watching her chest heave as she caught her breath.

He reached behind her and transformed his arm, easily slicing through the ribbon. She softly huffed and lightly pouted, reaching up to untie the cloak. He grabbed her wrists with his normal hand and nibbled her pouting lip.

She flushed and shifted slightly, mumbling, "I need more ribbon for my corsets."

He tugged the corset loose and nipped her lip. "I'll get you some more, babe."

She nodded and arched up, letting him slide the corset off. He trailed a claw along her arm and slid it under the strap of her tank top, easily slicing through the thin strap. She lightly pouted at him and he ignored it, slicing through her other strap.

She flushed and shifted, arching up when his hand slid under her to tear through her shirt. He smirked and tugged the torn shirt free, tying her hands together in front of her. She glanced around and shifted slightly, lightly biting her lip.

He smirked and nibbled on her neck, lowly mumbling, "Something wrong, little red?"

She shook her head slightly and flushed as his short beard scruffed against her sensitive skin. "No."

He hummed and nibbled down, leaving a trail of faint red marks on her. "Oh? So, it's not problem if I just," his clawed hand slid down to dip under her skirt and trace against her panties, "touch you here then?"

She flushed and shook her head, breathing, "Not at all."

He grinned and traced the tip of his claw against the damp spot slowly growing. She moaned softly and lightly bit her lip, closing her eyes. He smirked and gently nibbled on her nipple, lathering his tongue over it.

She gasped softly and arched up, biting her lip. He glanced up at her and tweaked her other nipple in his hand, smirking as she gasped. He hummed and focused on licking her nipple, continuing to trace along her panties.

She moaned softly and rocked her hips, pressing closer to his claw. He lightly smirked and pressed his claw against her panties, carefully tearing them in half. She softly squeaked and flushed, shifting slightly.

He lightly kissed her and pushed her skirt up, bunching it up. Moving down, he guided her legs over his shoulders and lightly kissed her thighs. She smiled slightly and rested her head back, loosely gripping her skirt.

He smiled softly and lightly nipped along her thighs, lathering his tongue over the tender spots. She moaned softly and twitched slightly, pressing closer. He inhaled deeply and grinned widely, gripping her thighs tightly.

She moaned when he dragged his tongue along her wet clit and arched up, rocking her hips. He smirked and held her in place, continuing to lick up her juices. She moaned and arched up, tightening her grip on her skirt.

He lightly smirked and squeezed her thighs, pressing closer to lightly suck on her clit. She moaned loudly and he softly groaned when she pulled on his ponytail. He shifted as his cock rubbed against his pants and squeezed her thighs, sucking harder.

She moaned his name and pressed closer, her thighs trembling as she came. He gripped her thighs and lapped up her juices, groaning as she tugged on his hair. She licked her lips and took a deep breath, letting go of his hair as he pulled away.

He kissed her thigh and pulled her skirt off fully, tossing away her torn panties. He grunted when she pressed her knee against his crotch and shifted his hips, grinding against her. He leaned up and pulled her into a sloppy kiss, his tongue tangling with hers.

She moaned softly and arched into him, hugging his shoulders. He shifted and pulled off his pants, kicking them off. She loosely hooked her legs around his waist and pulled him closer, softly moaning into him.

He lightly nipped her lip and moaned softly as he pressed his cock against her wet core. She moaned softly and shifted slightly, breathing, "Come on, Jabra, don't keep a girl waiting."

He lightly smirked and squeezed her thigh. "Little red feeling impatient?"

She flushed and rolled her eyes. "Oh hush and fuck me, you big bad wolf."

He smirked wider and grinded against her, dampening his cock in her juices. She moaned softly and pressed her head back, tightening her grip on his shoulders. He lightly kissed her and slowly pushed into her, groaning when his hips met hers.

She moaned softly and arched up, shifting her hips. He softly groaned and started moving, gripping her thigh. She gripped his shoulders and moaned, pulling him into a kiss. He moaned softly and kissed her, gently cupping her cheek.

She tilted her head slightly into his hand and parted her lips, her tongue dancing with his. He moaned softly and easily moved, gripping her thigh. She moaned softly and arched up, hugging his shoulders.

He rubbed her thighs and slowly moved at an even pace, his ponytail falling over his shoulder to brush against her cheek. She giggled breathlessly as his hair tickled her neck and tilted her head, smiling widely. He chuckled softly and shifted to hold himself up on one hand, gripping his ponytail with the other to toss it back.

She pulled him into a kiss and giggled when his hair fell back over to tickle her skin, smiling widely. He softly grunted and hooked his arm around her waist, flipping them over. She softly squeaked and gripped his forearms, her cape clinging to her sweaty back.

He smirked and gripped her hips, thrusting up into her. She moaned and arched out, gripping his forearms as she moved her hips. He moaned softly and relaxed back, watching her move as he lazily thrusted up to meet her whenever she came down.

She moaned and moved faster, pressing her nails into his forearms. He moaned and shifted slightly, thrusting harder. He smirked as her breasts jiggled from the force and kept it up, watching her move.

She gave him a brief look and closed her eyes, tilting her head back as she moved. He sat up and loosely hugged her waist, teasing her clit with his hand. Nuzzling between her breasts, he smirked as she moaned loudly.

He groaned against her skin as her walls fluttered around his cock and squeezed her hips, moving her quickly. She moaned and dragged her nails along his shoulders, pressing closer. He tightened his grip and moaned as he came, filling her with his cum.

She moaned softly and slowly moved her hips, milking his cock. He moaned and gently squeezed her, holding her close as he laid back. She nuzzled against his shoulder and lightly kissed the sweaty skin, smiling to herself.

He gently rubbed her back and tugged the cape loose, tossing it aside. "Have fun, little red?"

She hummed in agreement and nuzzled close, lazily rubbed his shoulders.

He laughed and gently squeezed her, standing up as he held her close. "C'mon let's get cleaned off before we sleep."

She smiled and lightly kissed him, mumbling, "Love you, big bad wolf."

He smiled softly and gently squeezed her ass. "Love you too, little red."


End file.
